The Onion Continent
The Onion Continent is located in the middle of the Internet world, it has several nations whose names are all based on onions. Nations Anagonion Anagonion is one of the northernmost nations of the onion continent, it has a population of 2.8 million people, it's captial city is Chaw and there are 7 other large cities in the country. This nation is known for it's cold climate and competent people. The Arab Onion The Arab Onion is the youngest nation of the Onion Continent, it rebelled against The European Onion in 2009 and attained independence in 2012. It is densely populated with 3.6 million people in it, it's capital city is Perssin and there are a total of 4 big cities in which most of the population resides. The Arab Onion is a controversial country as it conflicts the interests of both The European Onion and The Soviet Onion Archiponion Archiponion is an island nation which consists of three islands. They are known for having high internet speeds, as they need to communicate somehow. It has a population of 1.5 million people and most of it is on the southernmost island. The European Onion The European Onion is a country which is now split into three countries: Itself, The Soviet Onion and The Arab Onion. Together with those countries it's formed The Onion Union, which it uses to make up for that fact that it's been stagnant for many years now. The territory of The Soviet Onion was lost in 1874 (17 years after the end of The Big Onion War), and the territory of The Arab Onion was lost in 2012 when it gained independence. Currently, the nation has only 1.8 million people, even if it still has an immense amount of land, many people are leaving the country because of it's intolerance towards most religions. Flamestopian Onia Flamestopian Onia split with Northern Onia 40 years after The Big Onion War. Currently it's ruled under a dictatorship and people aren't allowed to leave the country, however, people can still easily do so because of it's inability to convince The European Onion to not let refugees in. It has the lowest population on the continent with only 738 000 people living in it. Northern Onia Northern Onia is the second part of the originally politically important country Onia, the first being Flamestopian Onia. It is on bad terms with many of the countries around it, including it's counterpart, which puts it in a dire political situation at this time. The country is populated by 1.7 million people. Oes Nia Oes Nia is an island nation which doesn't have many connections to the other nations on the continent. Their language and culture is very different to the rest of the continent, and their technology is a bit stagnant. The nation has a population of 1.2 million people and only a few big cities. Oninian Republic The Oninian Republic is a large nation of the Onion Continent, it's characterized by high overall happiness and average temperatures across the board. The government is doing the best they can to bring more people into the country and the country is on the rise. It has 6.7 million people living in it. Onisia Onisia is the biggest country in terms of surface area and population on the continent, it is a military powerhouse, however, it has problems making political partners which makes it unable to make a move on anyone considering the entire continent will promptly attack it back. It has a warm climate and it's known for good food. There's 7.5 million people living in this country. Onisland Onisland is one of the oldest nations of the continent, originally being the central power of the continent during the second and third century. Currently it's a tourist hotspot and known for good food. Economically, the country is very powerful. The amount of people that live in it is 2 million. The Soviet Onion The Soviet Onion was originally part of The European Onion but it gained independence in 1874, 17 years after the big onion war, then slowly went on to get more and more of The European Onion's territory until they made a peace treaty and declared The Onion Union a political entity. It's government is tolerant of all religions and the people in the country live happily. There is 4.4 million people who live in the nation. Trivia * All the nations of the Onion Continent use maps on which north is on the bottom Category:Geography